Left in the Dark
Left in the Dark is the first episode of The Cat House Plot Oliver races to the sofa to watch the season finale of his favorite show, but the power goes out. Synopsis The show starts with a commercial for the reality series "ARGGH!". After the commercial plays, Oliver crosses off a date on his calendar, and he is excited to watch the season finale of "ARGGH!". However, he talks to the viewers about how his ten cat sisters always fight over the TV remote, with a flashback to prove it. He has a plan and uses a walkie-talkie to call his best friend, Patch. The two decide that it is best to watch the show separately, because Patch will obsess over Penelope if he comes over to Oliver's house. Patch tells Oliver that its almost 8 o'clock. As Oliver's plan is put into action, the twins Chi and Marie come out of their room chanting "Cartoons!" Oliver brings a tea party set for Marie and two squibbons for Chi. Oliver sees Lulu about to walk down the stairs. He tells her to get her camera because the twins are fighting, and Lulu happily does so, as Oliver holds Pussyfoot up, and gives Sagwa milk, salt, sugar, flour, and eggs to keep her from watching television. He gives Mela her football and fills it with helium, much to her amusement. He sees Mimi, and lies to her about a zit on her nose. A happy Susu appears playing her guitar, and Oliver sends her to her room with a glowing flashlight that creates a light show. Penelope looks for her phone, but Oliver reveals that he had it, and gives it to her. Before she can berate him for stealing it, Pepe Le Pew calls, and she goes into her room to talk to him. Pussyfoot falls asleep in Oliver's arms, and lays her on the laundry. He runs downstairs and sits on the couch, only to see Doom Kitty next to him. Doom says that she wants to watch the season premiere of her favorite show, "Vampires of Melancholia". Oliver cons Doom Kitty by persuading her to use a black-and-white TV. However, the power goes out as he sets the television up. Everyone panics, and Penelope asks what happened. The girls blame Oliver for the power outage even though he didn't mean it. Lulu stops the argument by making a pun. Sagwa gives her a cookie as a compliment, and Lulu starts to glow. Penelope scolds Sagwa for turning Lulu into a test subject while Mimi agrees because she had a different predicament. Sagwa explains that she fused the ingredients she received earlier with DNA from a jellyfish to create "Gloweos". The group huddles behind Lulu. Penelope says that she is in charge, and demands a head count. Oliver incorrectly counts all eleven of the cats. Doom Kitty appears behind them, scaring Oliver and informing him that he forgot to count her. Oliver asks if he can turn the circuit breaker on. Penelope then says she'll do it because she is in charge. She then asks where it is. Oliver tells her that it is in the basement. After seeing how dark the basement it is, Penelope asks why she must go down there. Her siblings angrily tell her that she is in charge. Penelope tells Lulu to lead the way. Unfortunately, Lulu's glow wears off. Penelope tells Sagwa to give Lulu one of her cookies, but the intelligent child says she only made one as a prototype. After hearing some moaning, Penelope gets scared and an argument turns up. The twins begin to cry, thinking there is a ghost in the basement, and Oliver calms them down. He states that he will protect them all and calls Patch for assistance. Patch breaks down the door and runs to the basement. However, he malfunctions after seeing Penelope and runs out of the house, making robot sounds. Oliver uses the infrared on Lulu's camera to see what is in the basement. He is forced to bring his ten sisters downstairs with him. Once in the basement, the sisters talk about their fear of the dark. Penelope hears moaning and Oliver explains that it is just the pipes settling. Mimi hears scratching, but it is just Meeko scratching on his scratching post. Mela smells something, but it is revealed to be Pussyfoot with a full diaper. The Cat siblings hear a figure chanting Oliver's name. They all panic as Oliver attacks what appears to be a ghost. The lights are turned back on by Penelope, it turns out that the "figure" was their laundry. The voice was just Patch calling Oliver on the walkie-talkie. Penelope says that the first one to reach the TV is "couch commando". Oliver successfully beats his sisters to the couch, but the episode ends immediately as he sits down, much to Oliver's distress. His sisters watch from the staircase, and feel sorry for their brother. Penelope hands him a bag of popcorn, and shows him sympathy, while Lulu points out that he lived it (meaning Oliver recorded the event), and the cats watch the video Oliver recorded. Oliver says that while he may have missed his show, it does not matter, as he is with all of his sisters. The story ends with Doom Kitty pointing out that they forgot about her, much to the terror of her siblings. Appearances * Oliver * Penelope Pussycat * Mimi Caty * Susu Caty * Lulu Caty * Mela * Doom Kitty * Chi * Marie * Sagwa Miao (first speaking role) * Pussyfoot * Patch (first apperance) * Bagheera (first apperance) * Meeko * Hei Hei (cameo) Trivia * This episode marks Patch's first apperance. * This is also the first speaking apperance of Sagwa as she did not speak in the pilot. * Moral: It's not about being there first, it's about being there together. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}